


If Only for a Moment; Kim Dongyoung|Doyoung

by Strong_Power97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CEO AU, CEO!Doyoung, Doyoung comes off very cold, Duality, F/M, M/M, Other, but he's a softy with you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strong_Power97/pseuds/Strong_Power97
Summary: “It is on this day that the whole of South Korea, and even the world, mourn the loss of a kind and generous man who has passed away this last night. CEO Kim has been with us for many years, and now with his passing the fate of his company and the talented artists and trainees is currently unknown. We are all hoping good news arrives shortly…”~Or the one where Doyoung may have dived into something he might regret, and a certain idol signed under the company is making things way more complicated then they need to be.





	1. One

The second that you stepped into the doors of the company, you could tell there was something off. You didn’t know if it was the feeling in the atmosphere or the lack of busybodies rushing through the main lobby. Even the receptionist looked off in that moment. Taking strides towards the elevators, you checked your watch, making note that you were not late, or early, but had arrived at your usual time. The ride up to the 4th floor was quiet, absent company that you were accustomed to. 

It was when you exited that you heard the first sniffles. Having been provided no context, you could only guess that someone was upset about something personal, much less because of the news of your passing CEO. You recognized various trainees and staff members standing around the management offices. Most of them had tears sliding down their faces, while others had their arms wrapped around them, seemingly trying to be comforting. 

“Y/N! There you are!” Turning, you see Mark running towards you, a fellow idol under the company that you had grown close with the past few years. He wasn’t crying like the others, but there was a mixture of panic and sadness in his eyes. “Mark? What’s going on? Did you have a Titanic showing without me or something?” He would have normally laughed at that. He didn’t laugh. “y/n, CEO Kim passed away last night.”

Breath catching in your throat, you stared at the younger man in front of you. “Wait, really?” The following nod was the only clarification you needed. You’re company’s CEO had passed away. The man who had treated you, and all the others, with kindness and respect, the man who controlled your jobs, was gone. Looking around you saw all the faces of the mourning, knowing that you couldn’t break down in front of them without causing their emotions to most likely heighten. 

“Is there news about who’s going to take over in his stead?” Your eyes met Mark’s, recognizing the shaking of the younger’s hands as he stood in front of you. “No, there’s nothing yet. Most of us heard he passed away from the news, while the others were told when they came in, like you.” Sighing, you ran your hand through your hair, leaning forward to stare at the floor. There was little knowing who could put in his place, but you knew of some of the options. The only thing you were unsure of, was the effect any new CEO would have on your position, and the positions of anyone else, much less the future of the company in general. 

“y/n, what’s going to happen to us? Even if the new CEO is as nice as CEO Kim, things  
are going to be different aren’t they?” Mark had always been someone you considered a brother, having been under your wing since he signed with the company. He was a talented kid was thrown into a world of pressure and prying eyes, but stayed strong and confident all the same. You respected the kid, but you knew there were moments you had to be strong for him. “Yeah, things are going to be different, but we’ll be fine, you’ll be fine, and I’m sure the new CEO will be as kind as the las-” 

The elevator dinged and in stepped a few men you did not recognize wearing black and white suites, followed closely by a man you vaguely recognized, but could not place where from. He had a charming face, thin lips and narrow eyes that seemed to scope out the offices and the people there. His hair was black and had been styled nicely, leaving much of his face revealed. Tall and lean, the man’s eyes caught yours. 

“May I ask why you are just sitting here and not at work preparing for your comeback?” Standing, and eyebrows raised, you wondered how this man knew you were preparing for your long-awaited comeback, but more importantly, you wondered why he was talking to you in such a manner. It didn’t help that there was cold and harsh atmosphere surrounding him. “May I ask who’s asking?” Thinking a smile would make the question more polite, you were only met with a harsher stare your way, though there was no response in return. 

The man turned to the others in the room, who had cast their attention towards you early in the interaction. “All of you should be doing your jobs and not standing around waiting for things to get better, get back to work.” At that, the people crowded around began to get their things and shuffle off to their respective posts in the building. Mark, who had been standing at your side, suddenly disappeared, muttering something about practice. You, on the other hand, were a bit peeved at the lack of respect this man had for the mourning. 

“Listen, I don’t know who you are, but don’t you think that these people deserve some time to grieve the lost?” Attention back on you, he raised an eyebrow. “My father’s passing has taken a toll on us all, probably me the most, but do you see me moping about? I think not.” Oh. That’s where you knew him from. The CEO’s son. 

Kim Doyoung had been in your life since you started as a trainee. The man of the same age in front of you had only set foot in the building once since then, but his father had always talked highly of him. With this new information, you felt suddenly guilty. “Mr. Kim, I apologize, I didn’t mean to offend. I hardly recognized you. How are you doing, I’m so sorry for your loss.” A pause, and silence with it. “That’s CEO Kim to you, y/n. And how I am feeling is none of your business.” He took a step closer to you and leaned in to speak into your ear. 

“Now get. To work.” With that, he snapped his fingers and strode off with the other men to the opposite side of the building from you. The heat the rose in you replaced the cool anxiety that was there early. 

And with this heat, you no longer felt guilty.   
Not guilty at all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of context for our boy, Doyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, sorry!~

Doyoung would not consider himself to be a simple man. Especially when it came to reading him and his behaviors and emotions, he was always hard to crack. He knew this threw people off a lot, even intimidating some. Having taken this as a negative trait of his, he grew up being very self-conscious around people outside of his parents and close friends. Eventually, his father brought up the fact that his fate was intertwined with that of the company owned. Plans of passing it down through the generations, a group of people who would look out for him much like his own family. 

He wanted no part of it. But then his mother passed away. A woman of grace and kindness. Doyoung’s close-knit group was growing smaller and with it his ability to reach out to others. Of course, his father placed him in therapy. Silence was his weapon in the battle of truth. Even his best friend, Johnny, who was halfway around the world couldn’t get him to confide in him. His emotional state became more controlled and he kept his personality behind a wall. 

In reality, it scared his father, he would never know this but he was always being worried over. No parent wants to see their child force a new persona upon themselves. Doyoung grew to envy and despise his father. He was a man loved and respected by many. The people who worked under him in his company were like his second family. Doyoung had two people who loved him the most, and he pushed away one and rejected the other. 

When he reached his 20s, and his father’s final years, the plans for him to take over the company were put into the first steps of motion. He didn’t fight against it, not including his constant, vocal disapproval, because he knew it would make no difference. At least that’s what the thought at the time. 

Then his father passed away. Doyoung didn’t see it coming, and no one had warned him. 

It came down to one fact, and one fact only. Doyoung did not want to disappoint his father. He had grown up knowing what was expected of his future, and despite not wanting to participate he felt that now he was the only one there to take the pressure, he had to. Not for himself, for his father. 

Of course, the news didn’t see it that way, and there were hundreds upon thousands of comments about how he had not shown up at the funeral. How he was just waiting for his father to pass away to take control of the company. There were those who didn’t think this way, who thought that he was going to be just like his father, and then, of course, there were those who didn’t even know he existed. 

As he stepped through the main doors of the company he did not know what reactions to expect from the various employees. He did know that he was going to use his skills of intimidation to make sure he was not questioned directly, because who cares what is said behind your back right? 

The elevator ride was quiet and almost awkward, but once he and the other men who seemed to be self-proclaimed bodyguards, reached the target floor he could sense the air of panic and devastation. No, he was not going to do the job the same way as his father, but to hell, if he was going to slack off just because he hadn’t wanted it in the first place. If he was going to do the job, he was going to do it his way, and he was going to do it right. 

The murmurs in the room ceased. Groups of people turned to face him, and in seconds separated in a rush. Near the elevator, he caught the eye of a woman he recognized vividly from his social media and his dad’s constant appraisal. She was sat in one of the lounge seats, and younger idol he realized to be Mark standing over her. They both had been looking at him when he caught her eyes.

“May I ask why you are just sitting here and not at work preparing for your comeback?” He knew it was rude and most likely offputting, but he was not going to back down, not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so pleasant interaction in the club. Also, Ten is a mood in this chapter. 
> 
> Another short one! I apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

“How can he be so… So…” “Beautiful? Handsome? The man of my dreams?” You hoped that the glare you shot him as you turned to face him was as full of disgust as you felt it was. “What!? You have to admit, that man knows how to pull off a suit.” 

The dimmed lights of the club were soothing on your eyes, but those flashing by the DJ booth almost canceled that feeling out. It was strange being in such an informal place for a formal event, and despite having nothing to do with the business aspect part of it, you couldn’t help but view the many men in suits refusing to drink alcohol as a put down to the outing that Ten had dragged you on. Across the room from you stood the man you were desperately trying not to think about, chatting avidly with other suit-clad men. Ten was no helping you distract from the not so nice thoughts developing in your head about the CEO. 

“You think anyone who wears a suit can pull it off.” Ten scoffed, taking a sip of whatever drink he had grabbed from the bar before you’d arrived. “Not true, remember that secretary that worked at the front desk last year?” You snorted as you remembered who he was talking about. “Exactly, that man looked like he raided his father’s closest and decided to play dress u-” “Good evening Ten… Miss Y/L/N.” 

It was almost programmed in your mind to cringe at the sound of his voice, eyes scrunching together in what felt like disgust. “CEO Kim! What a pleasure for you to join us, may I just say that you look ravi-” “Miss Y/L/N shouldn’t you be in the studio practicing for your upcoming comeback? I’m sure the fans do not want to be disappointed, it has been a while since your last one has it not?” Blood boiling you forced yourself to look into your boss’ eyes. “I’m sure I can risk a moment of relaxation.” You laughed at your words in your head if Doyoung was in the same room as you, there was no room to relax. 

“Yes, well I hope you don’t regret your decision. Now if you’ll excuse me.” With that he walked off, not giving you, or Ten, another glance. The second he began conversing with another group of official-looking men nearby you downed the rest of your drink in one gulp. “Damn.” Ten muttered. “I know right, he’s just so…” “Absolutely sexy and exactly my type.” You choked on the air that you were breathing in, gabbing Ten’s drink and finishing that off as well. “Hey! That was mine.” Shaking your hand at him you gained back your breath. “I’m done with you, I’m done with this place. Good night.” 

You turned without another thought and made your way to the exit, not noticing the mad you had grown to despise watching your retreating form.  
✰✰✰  
Doyoung took notice of you as you made your quick exit. In his mind, he thought that he should feel relieved to see you leave, but there was something in his chest that held him back from enjoying the moment. He had been busy all night long, connecting with various owners of other companies, delivering propositions for future investments and collaborations. Overall it was a stressful night, and he just wanted to get it over with. He could already feel himself begin to lose focus in conversation, hands shaking with the desperation to leave. 

He might have been jealous that you could spend time in that club just for pure pleasure and enjoyment, while he had to spend it trying to figure out what the hell he was doing with this CEO position. He wanted to force you to do more work, matching the effort that he was putting in to get people to respect and follow him. He knew of course, that you didn’t need to work any harder than you were, your fans would love you no matter what and in you were already putting in so much work. He hated how people liked you so easily, and he hated that he couldn’t hate you for it. 

“Mr. Kim? Is everything okay?” Doyoung turned to give a small smile to a man he could not name, and possibly never got one from in the first place. “Yes, sorry, I just remembered I have a desk load of paperwork and phone calls to make so I’m afraid I have to make my exit. Please don’t hesitate to call after you considered my propositions.” With that, he straightened his collar and swiftly walked out of the room, not missing the gaze of the short male that had been standing by your side earlier that evening. Ten was giving him a look that he had seen on many other people under the company would give him, so he was hardly bothered by it. 

As he stepped out into the crisp, cool, night air he came to the conclusion that you were probably the only person who hadn’t looked at him in that way. For a brief second a feeling that that could be taken as a challenge crossed his mind, but it was gone in a flash as he remembered the current relationship between you two. A relationship that would have to stay the same for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little... tipsy~
> 
> I didn't really proof read this, so sorry if there's any mistakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

You were used to being outside at night when it was late and dark, practices usually ending around 2 am on a good day. When you had left the gathering at the club it was only 11 pm and suddenly you didn't know where to go from there.

Your apartment felt too empty and quiet to return to at that moment, so you headed the opposite direction towards the center of Seoul. Despite the late hour and the brisk, cool weather that November offered, there were many people in the streets. Couples clinging and laughing together, groups of friends taking photos together, there was a lot of joy around you. 

The feeling of jealousy was not new and settled in your stomach. It has been years since your last relationship, and even then it was so low key, being kept from your company, that at the end of it there was nothing to let go of.  Now you knew you weren't alone, you weren't even lonely, but knowing that all of the people you were friends with were mostly from the music industry made you feel like your laugh lacked a certain realness to it. 

Call it over thinking, not being grateful for what you did have, whatever. You just wanted something more. Something excited, not the type of excitement you get from performing on stage in front of others. That would always be a temporary adrenalin rush, one that you absolutely loved and you would do anything to keep performing, for yourself and your fans. You wanted something permanent. 

A sharp breeze cut through your thin jacket and blew your hair into your face. No matter how much you enjoyed people watching for hours on end, you needed to get inside. So you headed to the one spot in Seoul that you knew no one would bother you, fan or not. If they could even find you there in the first place. The little bar on tucked away in an alley between two huge buildings was somewhat of a safe haven to you. You hadn't even brought Ten there, and he was your only drinking partner, Taeyong never wanted to partake for fear of doing something idiotic, or witnessing one of you doing so. You had been going to that bar since you turned the legal drinking age, watching it grow from a rundown, almost sketchy looking place, to an Instagram worthy, hidden gem. 

You can proudly say that you were able to help the place grow, have performed there on your off hours when you had first debuted and weren't very well-known. Even now, when you had the chance, you would come and sing a song or two as requested by the audience. The bar was one of your favorite places in Seoul, untainted and pure. 

That is, it was.  The second you stepped into the place, warmth blanketing your body as the door closed behind you, something felt off. Not just off, completely lopsided. You couldn't tell if it was because of the new employee that greeted you behind the bar counter, or the group of foreign-looking men who say in the back, most shaded corner booth, or the man dressed impeccably sitting at the window counter in your usual spot, almost sobbing over his almost empty bottle of soju. 

Oh, it was definitely the latter, cause that man was so clearly radiating an aura of off-putting energy. The closer you stepped to him, the stronger the dread boiling in your gut got. But as you began to sit down a couple seats away from him, is when you got the first look at his face, and for some odd reason, considering who this man was, the despair completely melted away and was replaced by shock and confusing.

 

“Uhm, CEO Kim?”

✰✰✰

Thinking that you have been able to walk away from the situation at the bar was completely wrong if you. If it had been another night maybe, but now you were practically dragging Doyoung into a cab and trying to get him to tell you his address. Which you were completely failing at. 

Most of the time you tried to talk to him he refused to respond at all, merely grumbling some complaint about it being cold and then dropping his chin to his chest. Drunk, this man was a complete baby and it made you want to laugh in amusement and cry in frustration at the same time.  You had to deal with him every day and now you had to deal with this.

The taxi driver looked at you, waiting for a destination. Only receiving another groan from the man you knew you'd have to take him somewhere else, and the only place you could think of was the company building. There was no way you were dragging him into your own home, it wasn’t like the two of you were friends. So, giving the destination to the driver, you situated your boss into a position that was at least more comfortable than his slouched over one from before. 

As you neared the company building, you began to run over possible plans in your head. You knew if anybody saw the CEO drunk there could be some conflict, and it was possible that nobody in the company building knew his address anyways. You could feel a headache approaching in the back of your head. Turning you sent a glare down at the man whose head was now rested on your shoulder and refused to move. 

It was then that you felt the seat vibrating, signaling a possible phone call. Confused at who could be calling this late at night - early in the morning? -  you searched for your phone. Realizing that it wasn’t yours that was ringing, you made an awkward attempt to fetch Doyoung’s phone from his inside, suit jacket pocket. The name “Idiot” flashed across the screen, but despite the voice in your head telling you not to answer your BOSS’ cell phone, you did anyway. 

You didn’t even get the chance to say hello as a loud and fairly deep voice bombarded your ears, making that creeping headache creep faster. “Doyoung my man, where the hell are you? I’ve been texting and calling you all night! If you’re still at that club with those assholes looking to mooch off of your money then you should really get out of there. I mean if not for your safety then theirs, remember how you blew up on tha-” You would have let the man continue on, but it was beginning to get personal and you wanted to know if he had the CEO’s address. “Listen up dude, I don’t have time for this, I’m hoping you’re a friend of CEO Doyoung or someone who at least knows where the fuck he lives.” 

There was a pause. “Doyoung?” “NO!” “Oh. Then who the hell are you?” “I’m y/n, y/n y/l/n.” Another pause. “OH! You’re the one Doyoung keeps ranting about, man you really get under his skin you know that?” You felt yourself smirk at that comment. So your boss talked about you outside of work? It was difficult to understand how you felt about that, but it wasn’t the time to worry about it. “Interesting, anyways, I’m with him in the back of a cab and he’s completely wasted.”

How many times did this guy have to bring awkward silence into a phone call? It was easy to have a vocal reaction. “Well shit, how did that happen? Did someone get him drunk? Did he have an emotional breakdown? Is he okay?” The man sounded both highly amused and worried at the same time. You looked over at the man still leaning against, only to find that he was asleep. You also realized that you were nearing the company building, and needed to find out if the man labeled “Idiot” had the address or not. 

“Yeah he’s fine, he’s asleep. Do you have his address by any chance? I don’t really want to drag him through the company, it’ll get him a bad rep, and me weird looks.” “Selfish and caring, I like it.” You scoffed at the flirty tone in his voice. “Address?” “Oh yeah, right…” 

✰✰✰

W hen Doyoung awoke the next morning, his head was pounding and his neck felt stiff. The light was shining through a gap in the curtains and directly onto his face, making him groan and roll over, pulling the covers over his head. He lay for a moment thinking about what could have happened for him to wake up so uncomfortable. When he did remember, at least the bit that he could, he instantly bolted upright. Which was a complete mistake. 

C lutching his head in his hands, he breathed deeply a few times before slowly sitting up fully, prepared to go get water and painkillers for his now realized hangover.  As he was about to though, he spared a glance over at his bedside table, looking for his phone. Sitting there was an almost full glass of water and two pills. Where they came from he couldn’t be sure, but for the moment he gave himself the credit because he honestly could hardly remember much after the alcohol had mad his brain feel numb. 

He hated thinking about that moment, a moment in which he was caught up in his own head and couldn’t shake the thought of his father’s disappointment or of the pressure that was increasingly put upon him. He sighed, flinching when his phone alarm went off signaling that it was time to head to work. Doyoung took another deep breath and removed the covers from on top of him, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He swallowed the pills followed by water and slowly stood up as to not provoke his headache anymore. 

Looking down he realized that he was still in his clothes from the night before, but the good news was that he hadn’t thrown up on self at all, but this also meant that he hadn’t showered yet. So that was precisely what he did. 

What he didn’t notice that morning was the note hanging on his fridge by a magnet, signed off by the last person he would have thought would have helped him get home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cure for a hangover, and the forgotten key. Doyoung may just be going a bit crazy, and Johnny certainly isn't helping at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! My updating routine is so messy and I feel bad sometimes, but I'm in school so I get really busy or distracted, or writer's block sucks. 
> 
> Anyways, I didn't really proofread this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!
> 
> ~There's an emoji in this chapter but it looks really weird, on my computer at least, but I'm not taking it out lol~

The sun seemed to make his eyes water even through his expensive shades. The walk from his front door to his car parked around back was one that seemed to last much longer than he knew it should. When he reached his care he easily slipped inside and started the engine. His neighborhood had always been fairly quiet, one that wasn’t particularly made for wealthy people, and there was hardly ever any traffic when he left for work or returned home. He appreciated this greatly. 

As he was driving to the company building he thought about how he was glad he chose to live in his roomy apartment. He had the opportunity to stay in his father’s house, a huge one at that, but he felt uncomfortable just thinking about doing so. It was different when he would stay the night when his father still resided there, but being in that house alone was heart-wrenching. Of course, he didn’t let anybody know that he felt this way, and most people believed that he was living there. It was too much effort to not let it slide. 

When he arrived at work he was instantly met with a strange feeling in his gut, like something weird was about to happen. His run in with Ten in the elevator was the first thing that threw him for a loop. The younger man was smirking at him and chuckling under his breath like he knew some secret about Doyoung and found it very entertaining. Was it possible he knew he was hungover? Doyoung shook that thought away. No, he was alone last night and got himself home so there was no way Ten could have known. He was left alone when Ten exited on the floor 3 floors below his own, bowing slightly to him and then sauntering off. The disrespect. 

The next out of place thing to happen following his realization that he had not, in fact, checked his phone since he turned his alarm off. He was greeted with a few business email notifications, as well as ones from his social media he was almost forced to create, and hardly ever used, and then lastly some texts from Johnny. No text from Johnny was ever good. He exited the elevator and went straight to his office, shutting the door behind him so no one would simply walk in. When he opened their conversation he expected him to go from trying to get his attention, to threatening to release personal information if he didn’t reply. That was not what he got. 

“Dude, which you wake up you better thank that chick who helped you get home. She sure as hell deserves some credit for helping your sorry, drunk ass. Anyways, remember we have dinner plans tonight, don’t forget like last time, I haven’t seen you in months, bro.” There were two waves of shock that went through him after he read this. The first being that he had completely forgotten about Johnny’s return from America and their dinner plans that evening, but that was nothing he couldn’t easily clear plans for if he had any. 

The second wave came in two sections, confusion, and then panic. In fact, he was so wrapped up in the idea that he was  _ not _ the one to get himself home last night, and that someone else had  _ and  _ had gotten in contact with Johnny, that he did not hear the knock on his door, followed by the creaking of the hinges as it opened. His head was beginning to throb again with the onslaught of questions he was attacking himself with. 

_ BAM!  _ He almost fell off his chair with how high he jumped. He groaned as he placed his hands over his ears, uncomfortable with the sudden sound. He looked at what had been slammed on his desk, a large bowl with a lid over the top of it, a spoon placed beside it. “Sorry, but you were completely in your own world.” His head shot up as he met the eyes of the voice’s owner. “Y/N?” 

✰✰✰

Slamming the to-go bowl of soup down onto your boss’ desk may not have been the best idea when you knew he was certainly hungover. You also knew that you must have been so tired from last night that you actually thought he didn’t look completely evil when you saw him look up at you with wide eyes and speak your name barely above a whisper. 

“That’s me boss man, but listen, I have practice to get to so I just wanted to drop this by.” Doyoung did not proceed to react to your statement in any way, so you thought it’d be best to clarify. “Uh, this is hangover soup. You were pretty wasted last night.” That was exactly what you needed to say to get him out of his stupor apparently because the next second the man was choking on air and desperately trying to regain his composure. 

You felt both satisfied and awkward watching him, but either way, you made no move to reach out to him.”Okay well, if you aren’t dying anymore, then I’ll be on my way.” You turned to leave the room then but was stopped in your tracks when you heard him mumble something from behind you. You glimpsed over your shoulder and saw that Doyoung had taken the lid off of the bowl. “Sorry, what?” A pause. 

“Thank you.” 

✰✰✰

Doyoung stared at you as you nodded slightly at him and continued to exit the room. He stared back down at the soup, letting the delicious smell hit him as he breathed in. It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t surprised that you had brought this for him, much less having been the one to get him home the night before. He realized that you must not have gone home after you left the club, just like him, and had instead gone wandering around the city before ending up in the same bar he had. 

He was grateful for your actions but was also still panicking over the fact that you knew where he lived and that you had spoken to Johnny. His best friend always threatening to spill his secrets did not make him any less uneasy. With a headache still blooming in the back of his school he reached for the spoon provided with the soup and took the first sip. 

Warmth erupted in his chest and his eyes widened. It was absolutely delicious and he felt the warmth spread throughout his body. He proceeded to dig in, finishing the whole thing in a matter of minutes. 

✰✰✰

Your normal practice was empty when you entered. You didn’t know if it was because people knew you always used it, or because it was on a floor that wasn’t usually used for practice. The backpack you brought with you was thrown into a corner of the room, and you had turned the music up loudly, beginning to practice one of your old dances. It was how you warmed up. 

When you switched to the song you were planning on releasing as the title track of your new album you instantly got into it. The dance was fairly fast and there were a lot of new moves that had proved challenging at first, but with the help of your choreographer, you were able to pick it up very quickly. You practiced the song a few times before going to the corner where your backpack was, sitting on the floor beside it and reaching in to look for your water bottle. When you found it and pulled it out you realized that you had tied something to the handle of it. 

It was a key, Doyoung’s spare apartment key to be exact. Last night when you were leaving you forgot to put it back under the mat and threw it in your backpack knowing you were going to bring it to the company. You sighed in distress as you realized that this meant you had to interact with Doyoung again, but you got up anyways, wanting to just get it over with. Exiting the practice you almost ran directly into Mark, the boy looking down at his phone. 

“If you don’t look up from that thing while you’re walking you’re gonna get hurt.” Mark stopped and looked up at you instantly, eyes wide. The younger boy blushed and looked away, clearly embarrassed. “Sorry.” He mumbled. You always loved teasing the boy, he never seemed to be able to come up with a comeback. “Where are you headed?” “I’m meeting Jaemin in the office lounge, it’s quiet in there and people rarely use it.” It was true, although many people worked in the cubicle section of the building, nobody tended to use the lounge room. 

“Still teaching him English?” Mark nodded. He had been teaching the younger boy English for a few weeks, and it was already obvious that is was frustrating for both of them. “He keeps getting annoyed with me! It’s not like I can help not being able to explain certain things!” You chuckled lightly at him, ruffling his hair before continuing your walk down the hall. “Never learn a language from a native speaker!” You shouted back. 

✰✰✰

He may still be slightly hungover, but the bowl of soup sat empty on his desk, and his heart felt full and content. This did not mean that Doyoung was still overthinking everything that had happened, possibly happened, or didn’t happen. He always tried to keep his emotions and life outside of work private, but he should have known that wasn’t going to be completely possible. The strange thing was that he seemed to trust you, he wasn’t worried about you gossiping to the tabloids or to other coworkers who would do so themselves. This despite your constant banter and standoffish relationship. 

When you returned to his office his spare apartment key in your hand, he barely glanced at you. Newly formed anxiety swirling in his chest. In fact, he didn’t even realize what you were there for, refusing to look up from his computer where he was pretending to be busy. “Uh, I just came to return your key, I forgot to leave it behind.” Doyoung wanted to look up at you but instead continued to avoid eye. 

“Okay, just leave them on the counter then.” You recognized the cold edge in voice, a change from the last time you were in his office. Deciding not to say anything more you just dropped the key on the table, a loud clunk as metal hit glass. 

“You can take your bowl back too, I'm finished with it.” Said dishware was sitting next to Doyoung's computer, meaning you had to walk closer to him. Doyoung still refused to look up, but he could hear you shuffling closer and reaching out to grab the plastic bowl. 

_ “I'm bringing sexy back~” _ Suddenly blasted from his phone, signaling a call from Doyoung's living inconvenience. You could feel yourself choking back a laugh as you saw the name displayed on the screen.  _ “IDIOT.”  _ You were very familiar with that name.

Doyoung regretfully picked up the call, turning his head away from you. “What the hell do you want, right now is not the time.” “Bro, come on. Can't you spare your brother a minute.” Doyoung paused for a moment, rolling his eyes. “We're not related.” “You're no fun.”

If he wasn't turned away from you, you would have basked in the annoyed and exasperated look on Doyoung's face, but instead, you stood there with an eyebrow raised, holding the empty soup bowl in your arms. 

“Anyways, I sent you the reservation information for tonight, you better show your ugly ass face or I'm gonna come for you.” Doyoung huffed out a laugh. “You've been in America for too long, I'll be there.” “Good, we gotta loosen you up bro! You sound way to stiff. Maybe we can get drunk like that one time when you started dancing o-” Doyoung put his phone face down on the table, sighing as he put his head in his hands. 

“So is this the same Idiot from last night?” Doyoung's head instantly shot up, eyes wide before quickly narrowing them. You weren't sure what emotions were swirling in his mind, but it was entertaining all the same. “He still as charming as I remember?” Apparently, the air was attacking Doyoung as he began choking on nothing. 

Once he caught his breath, he groaned and leaned back in his chair, running his hands over his face. “Why did you have to talk to Johnny of all people?” You were shocked at how he was basically whining. “Johnny aye?” “Don't get any ideas!!” Doyoung practically yelled. You chuckled as you straightened and bowed slightly to him. “You got it CEO Kim, have a good day.” With that, you simply walked out of the room. 

The second you were out if his eyesight, Doyoung quickly picked his phone up again and opened Johnny's contact in messages. 

“Don't talk to y/n anymore, understand?”

“Y/N? Hate to break it to ya dude, but already got her number 🤩.”

Something awful feeling exploded in his chest, and his day instantly just got a whole lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
